Cinta Sang Aktivis!
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Cinta. Ah, rasanya masalah ini senantiasa hadir dalam kehidupan manusia. Cinta. Ah, perasaan itu rasanya menyapa setiap manusia. Tak terkecuali ia. Seorang pemuda sahaja bernama Kazune. Kazune Azzam Kujo. Seorang aktivis rohis yang tengah dilanda cinta. Lantas, bagaimana cara ia mencintai di jalan yang benar?/Fanfic Islami


**a/n**: Bismillah, assalammualaikum, sahabat. Baiklah, ada salah satu readers di fb yang berkata pada vea,'Kakak, ga apa-apa deh kakak menulis fanfic sesuai keinginan kakak..' Akhirnya vea mencoba mempublish ini. Fanfic yang di satu ini adalah jenis tulisan yang sangat vea nikmati! X3 Sebenarnya tadinya ini mau untuk catatan renungan di wordpress tapi yo wes lah ngga apa-apa.. Kalau dilirik-lirik, ini fanfic nyaris ngga ada unsur Jepangnya, malah kental akan nuansa islami, hal ini yang vea sukai dalam menulis, itu salah satu alasan kenapa vea mau hiatus. Vea ngga cocok dan ngga nyaman dengan menulis cerita yang ngandung unsur-unsur budaya Jepang yang cenderung tidak sesuai syariat.

* * *

**Cinta Sang Aktivis!**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin** itu punyanya** Koge Donbo**. Selain itu, ada beberapa kutipan yang vea ambil secara campur aduk dari beberapa sumber dan vea tuliskan kembali dengan beberapa perubahan. Sumber-sumber ilmu tersebut bisa sahabat jadikan referensi yaitu **Smart Love, Jurus Jitu Mengelola Cinta **karya **Kusmarwanti M** **Idham****.** Kemudian juga buku **Nikmatnya Pacaran Setelah Pernikahan, Jalan Cinta Para Pejuang **karya **Salim A Fillah. **Juga catatan penuh inspirasi **Semoga di sini Cinta Bermuara, Lapar itu Nikmat, Ahh Engkau Laksana Buah yang Harus Kunikmati Nanti **karya **Ghazi Azhari Sudrajat**.

* * *

_Spesial untuk abu syauqi, semoga Allah ridho dengan azzam kita berdua :')_

* * *

Cinta.

Ah, rasanya masalah ini senantiasa hadir dalam kehidupan manusia.

Cinta.

Ah, perasaan itu rasanya menyapa setiap manusia.

Tak terkecuali ia. Seorang pemuda sahaja bernama Kazune.

Hmmm, siapa yang tak kenal Kazune Azzam Kujo. Nyaris semua penghuni SMA Al-Insani mengenalnya. Dia seorang pemuda yang pernah mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dengan menyabet piala olimpiade matematika di kotanya. Sayang, ia tidak berhasil lolos dalam seleksi olimpiade nasional. Ah, tapi syukurlah dia pemuda yang _qonaah_, ia sama sekali tak pernah kecewa akan kegagalannya itu. Ia justru merasa bersyukur karena telah diberi kesempatan dan pengalaman.

Kazune merupakan salah satu anggota rohis yang sangat aktif di sekolahnya. Walaupun sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi ia harus mengikuti Ujian Nasional, ia tetap turut aktif dalam kajian mentoring tiap pekan. Bahkan, ia sangat senang saat diberi amanah untuk menjadi _murabbi_ bagi anggota rohis kelas 2.

Seperti anak rohis lainnya yang senantiasa dididik dengan mengikuti _liqo _tiap pekan, _akhlak_ Kazune memang berbeda dengan _akhlak _siswa-siswa lain. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa dibandingkan usianya. Namun, sama seperti pelajar pada umumnya, pemuda ini pun ternyata Allah uji dengan ujian cinta.

Ya, pemuda ini menyimpan sebuah gejolak asmara pada salah satu gadis di SMA Al-Insani. Akhir-akhir ini ia tertarik pada Karin Syauqi Hanazono, salah satu anggota rohis _akhwat_ yang satu angkatan dengannya.

Sebenarnya, Kazune pada awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan _akhwat _tersebut. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada Karin dalam anggota rohis _akhwat_. Maklumlah, dalam rohis mereka, _hijab _benar-benar dijaga sehingga wajar jika antara anggota rohis _ikhwan _dan _akhwat_ sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Namun, saat kelas 3, perlahan beberapa anggota rohis mulai jarang hadir dengan berbagai alasan—les, bimbel, tugas, belajar, ulangan—hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bertahan salah duanya adalah Kazune dan Karin.

Hal ini diperparah dengan Kazune dan Karin yang mendapatkan kelas yang sama saat mereka kelas 3. Kazune hanya bisa menatap resah daftar absen yang tertempel di depan kelas 3 IPA 1. Ia bingung kejadian ini bisakah disebut anugerah atau malah musibah untuknya. Dan di sinilah gejolak imannya diuji.

.

.

_Ghadul bashar_! Ya, Kazune tahu persis itu! Menundukkan pandangan! Ya, Kazune tahu. Itu adalah materi yang pernah disampaikan oleh _murabbi_nya dulu saat ia masih kelas 2. Sejak saat itu, ia memang mulai mempraktikannya. Namun, tidak saat menghadapi Karin saat ini.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengerti. Mengapa? Ya, mengapa? Ia bisa tahan saat melihat perempuan-perempuan di luar sana yang mengumbar-ngumbarkan auratnya. Namun, hatinya tak bisa tahan saat menatap Karin. Gadis yang senantiasa mengenakan kerudung panjang yang bahkan nyaris menutupi seluruh perutnya.

Ia juga tak mengerti. Saat perempuan lain berusaha menarik perhatiannya, imannya tak pernah goyah sedikitpun. Namun, saat Karin melintas di hadapannya dengan pandangan tertunduk, imannya mulai terasa melemah.

Menundukkan pandangan! Pemuda itu telah berusaha. Ia bahkan memaksakan mukanya berpaling saat melihat Karin dari kejauhan. Ia terlalu takut untuk mendapat dosa karena zina matanya. Namun, semakin ia palingkan, gadis itu semakin menarik perhatian. Degup-degup jantungnya seolah terdengar semakin keras.

.

.

Pemuda itu mencari jalan lain. Setelah lama matanya mencari-cari sebuah ilmu untuk jalan keluar permasalahannya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah hadits. Hadits yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi jawaban dari penyelesaian masalahnya.

"_Wahai sekalian pemuda, barangsiapa di antara kalian berkesanggupan ba'ah maka hendaklah ia menikah. Karena sesungguhnya ia dapat memejamkan mata dan menjaga kemaluan. Dan barangsiapa belum mampu, maka atasnyalah puasa. Maka sesungguhnya puasa itu benteng baginya," _(HR Al-Bukhari dan Muslim).

Puasa! Ya, itu dia. Akhirnya sejak saat itu ia mulai rajin menambah puasa _sunah_nya. Jika sebelumnya ia memiliki _amalan yaumiah _puasa _sunah _senin-kamis serta puasa pertengahan bulan, kali ini ia bertekad untuk melakukan puasa Daud sebagai benteng darinya.

Hasilnya? Kazune kini merasa lebih nyaman. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan kembali _qalbu_nya. Walau terkadang godaan-godaan hawa nafsu itu melanda, setidaknya ia mulai bisa sedikit mengendalikannya.

.

.

Kazune kembali gelisah. Ingin mati saja rasanya. Ujian cinta itu rupanya terlalu berat baginya. Puasa tak lagi mampu menjadi benteng untuknya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia takut perasaan cinta yang hadir itu tak lagi suci sesuai fitrahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Malu juga rasanya jika harus bertanya pada _murabbi_nya. Untunglah di _liqo _pekan itu—_liqo _terakhir sebelum pengumuman kelulusan mereka—, _murabbi_nya memberikan materi mengenai cinta. Jin Fadhil Kuga terlihat begitu antusias.

"Mencintai dan dicintai itu merupakan _fitrah_," ujar sang _murabbi_ membuka _liqo _di pekan itu. Kazune terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan materi tersebut. Jin terlihat tak sabar untuk bertanya banyak hal.

"Cinta yang paling utama tentulah cinta kepada Allah. Kalau kita telaah, sungguh betapa kita seringkali bersikap tidak adil pada Allah. Betapa tak terkira nikmat yang telah Allah berikan kepada kita, mulai dari nikmat iman, nikmat islam, nikmat mata, telinga, pun nikmat-nikmat lainnya. Dalam Al-Qur'an, surah Ibrahim ayat 34, Allah Subhanahu Wa Ta'ala berfirman,'_Dan Dia telah memberikan kepadamu segala apa yang kamu mohonkan kepada-Nya. Dan jika kamu menghitung nikmat Allah, niscaya kamu tidak dapat menghitungnya. Sungguh, manusia itu sangat zalim dan sangat mengingkari (nikmat Allah),'_ Nikmat Allah itu tak terkira, namun kenapa kita, manusia, seringkali mengingkari-Nya. Seringkali kita malas-malasan dalam beribadah pada-Nya, padahal tanpa kita minta, Allah senantiasa memberikan banyak nikmat untuk kita. Lantas, masih pantaskah jika kita tidak mencintai-Nya?"

Semua _ikhwan _dalam lingkaran itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tertunduk meresapi materi yang tengah disampaikan sang mentor.

"Cinta kepada Rasulullah. Ahh, siapa yang tak mengenal kisah saat ajal datang menjemput Rasulullah? Kisahnya menggetarkan jiwa-jiwa umat muslim. Masih ingatkah kalian kisah tersebut? Ingatkah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Rasulullah?" tanya _murabbi_.

"_Ummatii... Ummatii... _Ummatku, ummatku," jawab Michiru Ramdhan Nishikiori tertunduk dalam. Linangan air mata membasahi matanya.

"Subhanallah, ya, saat rasa sakit ajal yang tak terkira perihnya, Rasulullah masih memikirkan kita. Lantas, masih pantaskah jika kita tidak mencintai beliau?" tanya _murabbi _kembali. Semua _ikhwan _dalam lingkaran itu kembali menggelengkan kepala masing-masing.

"Cinta kepada orang tua. Ah, _birrul walidain_, masih ingatkah kalian akan materi tersebut?"

Semua anggota lingkaran itu mengangguk. Sang _murabbi _kembali tersenyum.

"Cinta kepada kaum muslimin. Ukhuwah. Ada begitu banyak kisah menggambarkan pelangi ukhuwah. Adakah yang ingat keutamaan dari ukhuwah?"

"_Rasulullah saw. bersabda: Allah mempunyai hamba-hamba yang bukan nabi dan bukan syuhada, tapi para nabi dan syuhada tertarik oleh kedudukan mereka di sisi Allah. Para sahabat berkata, "Wahai Rasulullah, siapa mereka dan bagaimana amal mereka? Semoga saja kami bisa mencintai mereka."_

_Rasulullah saw. bersabda, "Mereka adalah suatu kaum yang saling mencintai dengan karunia dari Allah. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan nasab ( kekeluargaan ) dan tidak memiliki harta yang mereka kelola bersama._

_Demi Allah keberadaan mereka adalah cahaya dan mereka kelak akan ada di atas mimbar-mimbar dari cahaya. Mereka tidak merasa takut ketika banyak manusia merasa takut. Mereka tidak bersedih ketika banyak manusia bersedih." Kemudian Rasulullah saw. membacakan firman Allah:_

_"Ingatlah, sesungguhnya wali-wali Allah itu, tidak ada kekhawatiran terhadap mereka dan tidak (pula) mereka bersedih hati". (QS. Yunus [10]: 62)," __jawab Kazune. Sang __murabbi __kembali tersenyum._

_"Sampai sini ada yang mau ditanyakan?" ujar sang __murabbi__. Jin dengan segera mengacungkan tangannya._

_"Kang, kalau mencintai lawan jenis bagaimana?" tanya Jin dengan semangat. Sang __murabbi __tersenyum. Ia justru berbalik tanya,"Bagaimana apanya?"_

_"Ng, akhir-akhir ini kan banyak fenomena pacaran nih kang. Nah, dalam islam sendiri, itu bagaimana?"_

_"Huuu, curhat!" ledek anggota __ikhwan __yang lain._

_"Yee, aku kan peduli sama umat," bantah Jin segera. Sang __murabbi __tersenyum teduh menatap binaannya._

_"Tidak ada yang namanya pacaran dalam islam," jawab sang __murabbi__._

_"Terus kalau udah cinta, gimana tuh kang?" tanya Jin lagi._

_"Tuh kan, ini mah curhat," ledek anggota __ikhwan __yang lain._

_"Sstt! Ah! Ini aku teh lagi serius, mau taubat nih, nyari jalan yang benar!" seru Jin seraya memainkan lengan kanannya. Mereka kemudian tertawa._

_"Rasulullah pernah bersabda,__ 'Wahai sekalian pemuda, barangsiapa di antara kalian berkesanggupan ba'ah maka hendaklah ia menikah. Karena sesungguhnya ia dapat memejamkan mata dan menjaga kemaluan. Dan barangsiapa belum mampu, maka atasnyalah puasa. Maka sesungguhnya puasa itu benteng baginya _(HR Al-Bukhari dan Muslim).',"

Jin mengangguk takzim mendengar jawaban sang _murabbi_.

"Jika kalian mencintai seorang akhwat, cintailah ia sejantan Ali," petuah _murabbi_. Lingkaran itu semakin merapat. Para anggota _ikhwan _rohis tingkat 3 tahu, _murabbi _mereka akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang sarat akan hikmah.

"Siapa yang tak kenal Ali? Sang gerbang dari kota ilmu. Seorang pemuda sahaja yang dikenal sebagai pemuda pertama yang masuk Islam. Layaknya manusia lain, Ali pun tak lepas dari ujian cinta. Ya, dalam hatinya, pemuda ini menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Fathimah, sepupunya itu begitu mempesona bagi dirinya,"

Sang _murabbi _menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. Anggota rohis _ikhwan _tingkat 3 itu terlihat semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Pada suatu ketika, Rasulullah pulang dengan luka memercik darah dan kepala yang dilumur isi perut unta. Dengan penuh hati-hati, Fathimah membersihkan dan menyekanya dengan penuh cinta. Ia bakar perca dan ia tempelkan pada luka ayahnya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir keluar. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan gerimis mata dan hati. Ayahnya tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu! Dengan segera Fathimah bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju Ka'bah. Di sana, para pemuka Quraisy yang tengah tertawa langsung bungkam terdiam. Gadis suci itu menghardik mereka dan tak memberi kesempatan pada mulut-mulut jalang itu untuk menimpali.

'_Inikah yang disebut cinta wahai 'Ali? Saat seorang gadis meronakan warna hatimu dengan keshalihannya?'_

Kemudian, sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang. Fathimah dilamar oleh seorang lelaki yang paling dekat dan paling akrab dengan Rasulullah. Lelaki yang memiliki julukan _ash-shiddiq_. Lelaki yang bahkan rela kulit tubuhnya digigit ular hanya untuk menjaga kenyamanan Rasulullah tidur. Lelaki yang berhasil mengislamkan banyak tokoh bangsawan dan saudagar Makkah. Lelaki yang dari segi finansial memiliki nilai lebih dibanding Ali, pemuda miskin dari keluarga miskin.

Ya, lelaki itu adalah Abu Bakar.

Ali bergumam,'_Inilah persaudaraan dan cinta. Aku mengutamakan Abu Bakar atas diriku, dan aku mengutamakan kebahagiaan Fathimah atas cintaku,'_

_Cinta tak pernah meminta untuk menanti,_

_Ia mengambil kesempatan atau mempersilahkan,_

_Ia adalah keberanian atau pengorbanan._

Beberapa waktu pun berlalu, lamaran Abu Bakar ditolak! Semangat Ali kembali membakar hatinya. Namun, semangat itu kembali perlahan memadam saat berita gerimis itu datang.

Setelah Abu Bakar, datang lelaki lain yang melamar Fathimah. Lelaki yang sejak ia masuk islam, kaum muslimin tak lagi harus bersembunyi di balik selimut. Lelaki yang membuat syaithan lari terbirit-birit dan musuh-musuh Allah bertekuk lutut. Lelaki yang pemberani, yang sebelum hijrah ia thawaf tujuh kali dan naik ke atas Ka'bah seraya berkata,"Wahai Quraisy, hari ini putera Al-Khattab akan berhijrah. Barangsiapa yang ingin istrinya menjanda, anaknya menjadi yatim atau ibunya berkabung tanpa henti, silahkan hadang Umar di balik bukit ini,"

Sementara Ali? Saat hijrah itu, Ali menyusul Rasulullah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia hanya berani berjalan di malam kelam. Selebihnya, di siang hari ia mencari bayang-bayang gundukan bukit pasir.

Ali, sekali lagi sadar. Ia pemuda yang belum siap menikah. Tidak! Umar jauh lebih layak menikahi Fathimah. Dan Ali kembali ridha.

Lamaran Umar ditolak! Maka ketika kabar itu tersebar, Ali terlihat kebingungan. Menantu seperti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Rasulullah? Seperti Utsman sang miliarder yang malaikat pun malu padanya, yang telah menikahi Ruqayyah? Seperti Abul 'Ash ibn Rabi' saudagar Quraisy yang telah menikahi Zainab? Ataukah Rasulullah akan menikahkan Fathimah dengan kaum Anshar untuk mengeratkan tali persaudaraan?

'_Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mencoba kawan?' _tegur teman-temannya.

'_Aku?' _Ali bertanya tak yakin. '_Aku hanya pemuda miskin. Apa yang bisa kuandalkan?'_

'_Kami di belakangmu, kawan. Semoga Allah menolongmu,'_

Akhirnya, Ali pun menghadap sang Nabi. Dengan memberanikan diri, disampaikannya keinginan untuk menikahi Fathimah. Ya, menikah. Ia tahu, secara ekonomi tak ada yang menjanjikan dari dirinya. Tapi, meminta waktu dua atau tiga tahun untuk bersiap-siap? Itu memalukan!

Lamarannya dijawab,'_Ahlan wa Sahlan!'_ kata itu meluncur dari mulut Rasulullah dengan sebuah senyuman. Ali bingung. Ucapan itu sulit untuk dikatakan sebagai isyarat penerimaan atau penolakan.

'_Bagaimana jawab Nabi, kawan? Apa lamaranmu diterima?'_

'_Menurut kalian, apa arti dari ahlan wa sahlan? Aku bingung mencerna kalimat itu,'_

'_Satu saja sudah cukup dan kau mendapat dua! Ahlan saja berarti ya dan sahlan pun berarti ya! Dua-duanya berarti ya!'_

Akhirnya, tergadaikanlah dengan sekuntum bunga yang senantiasa membuat kulit bibir serta hati tersenyum manis. Jalan yang dipilih pemuda ini adalah jalan yang mempertemukan cinta dan segala rasa dengan tanggung jawab,"

Sang_ murabbi _mengakhiri kisahnya. Para anggota _ikhwan _terpana mendengarnya.

"Tahukah kalian, suatu ketika, sebelum menikahi Fathimah, Ali pernah berkata yang kurang lebih seperti ini,'Sungguh, aku merasa berdosa ketika aku mengenal Fathimah,'?"

Kazune terhenyak mendengar kisah itu. Ia merenung, dalam hati ia bersyukur.

.

.

Hari itu, saat pengumuman kelulusan, dengan langkah mantap, Kazune menghampiri Karin. Ya, ia sudah _istikharah_, dan ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya ini. Nasihat-nasihat dari sang _murabbi _yang ia temui kemarin pun sudah terukir dalam hatinya.

Alhamdulillah sejak kelas 2 Kazune telah menjadi salah satu penyiar tetap di sebuah radio islam. Hal ini membuat ia semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Assalammualaikum, _ukhti_ Karin," sapa Kazune gugup. Pandangannya menyentuh tanah. Pun jua Karin yang tersentak dan membalik, dengan segera ia tundukkan pandangannya.

"Waalaikummussalam warohmatullah, _akhi_. _Afwan_, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Karin sedikit risih.

"_Afwan_, bisakah _ukhti_ sampaikan pada ayah _ukhti_, insya Allah nanti malam saya akan menemui ayah _ukhti_,"

"Eh?"

.

.

—The End—


End file.
